gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cutthroat Kitchen
Cutthroat Kitchen is an cooking reality show where chefs are given the opportunity to sabotage their opponents in this cooking competition. Gameplay Each episode features four chefs competing in a three-round elimination contest. Brown gives each chef $25,000 cash before the first round; for insurance reasons, prop money is used instead of actual currency. The chefs each have their own stations to prepare and cook food, and the kitchen includes a wide range of other tools and equipment as well as a pantry stocked with ingredients. In each round, the chefs are assigned a dish to create. Although most dishes are specific, such as macaroni and cheese, French toast, or fish and chips, Brown occasionally issues a broader challenge such as British pub food or a skillet breakfast. Other than in the first season, and a handful of second and third season episodes, the first two rounds typically feature savory dishes and the third features a dessert. After the dish is announced, the chefs have 60 seconds to collect all of the ingredients they anticipate needing from the pantry, using metal hand-carried shopping baskets. When the time runs out, Brown shuts the pantry doors; any chefs who remain inside must surrender an ingredient of his choosing. In each of the first two rounds, Brown follows the shopping time by auctioning off a series of items that the chefs can use to sabotage one another. The highest bidder pays for the item out of his/her remaining funds, and if necessary, decides which opponent(s) will face the sabotage. The auctions are followed by a timed period (usually 30 minutes) in which the chefs must cook their dishes and complete two platings. Brown occasionally offers additional auctions during the cooking time. In the final round, the two remaining chefs begin cooking immediately after shopping for their ingredients, and the auctions take place while they are working. As each round progresses, Brown offers comments (delivered as a piece to camera) on the chefs' cooking methods and strategies to compensate for the sabotages. Once the cooking time has expired, all visible indication of the sabotages is removed from the set and a judge is brought into the kitchen to evaluate the dishes. The judge is sequestered in an isolation room during each round and has no idea about any of the sabotages that were in effect and he/she doesn't care. The judge only cares on each dish which is based on three criteria: taste, presentation, and resemblance to the assigned dish. The chefs are given a chance to describe and explain their dish and choices. They may not complain in general or disclose any sabotages they faced, but they may try to explain (truthfully or otherwise) the cooking choices they made or were forced to make. The chef whose dish is judged the least satisfactory is eliminated from the game and forfeits all of his/her remaining money. After the third round, the surviving chef keeps whatever money he/she has not spent on auction items. Rating Link Official Website Category:Reality Category:Food Category:Cooking Category:Food Network shows Category:Shows currently in production Category:2013 premieres Category:Long-Running